Be With Me
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Santana knew that it was impossible for the human brain to stop functioning. She knew it was impossible to stop thinking. But that's exactly what she felt was happening. And, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to ask the obvious question of "What Brittany and Sam thing?" because she was smart enough to figure out what Marley had meant.


**A/N: This is because I really, really… You know what? Have you ever wanted something so bad that it hurt? Multiply that by a 1000000 (more like infinity!) and that's how I feel about Brittana!**

**And... mini rant after this!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, it'd be more about Brittany, Faberry and Tike than anything else…**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

That kitty chick is crazy. Trust her, Santana's had to put up with Quinn Fabray _and_ Rachel Berry. She knows what she's talking about. That girl is far beyond crazy. And that Marley girl is way too sweet for her own good. She really thinks someone needs to, like, protect her or something. Way too sweet for McKinely, and sure as hell too sweet for the lunatic house that is Glee club.

This is why Santana is currently on her way to check up on said sweet girl.

And, you know, seeing Brittany is a bonus. But whatever. That's not _why_ she's doing this.

"And you're eating now?"

Marley blushed and looked down, unable to meet Santana's gaze, "I was eating before…"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Are you eating _well_ now?" she asked a little sarcastically, but the concern was evident all the same.

The two were sitting in the glee club's proclaimed choir room. Seeing Marley made all these crazy worried feelings spur up in Santana. It's just that the girl was so sweet and naïve and child-like, Santana couldn't help but want to make sure she was okay.

She sighed at the nod her question received, "How've you been doing at McKinley so far?"

Marley looked up, meeting Santana's eyes for the first time since they started this conversation, "Everything's been fine… Except for Kitty's less than welcoming presence."

Santana smirked, "Yeah, she seems a little on the crazy side…"

Marley giggled, biting her lip to keep her laughter in control, "She does, doesn't she?"

Smiling softly, Santana nodded, "Well, make sure you don't let her control how your high school career goes, alright?" she continued after getting a nod, "But other than that, any boys you're interested in?"

Marley blushes lightly and drops her gaze again, her blush only intensifying upon hearing the older girl's chuckles, "Well, there are two boys that have… caught my attention."

"Oh?" Santana was immensely enjoying this, "And who might those be?"

Taking a deep breath, Marley gathered the courage to look up and reply, "Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn."

Santana's eyebrows flew so high up, they might as well have disappeared into her hair line, "Puckerman?" she threw her head back and laughed, "Like, Noah Puckerman's brother? Oh, god…"

"What's so funny?" Marley was confused and a little on the defensive side.

"Nothing," Santana was still chuckling, "Just, Puckermans are good people, just don't get drunk around them…"

Marley somehow felt like it wasn't okay to ask more about that, no matter how curious she was. So the two spent a few minutes in silence, each lost in her own thoughts, when something came to Marley's mind. Something she'd heard about from the glee members, about Brittany and Santana being together and how the girl in front of her had ended it. And then the image of Brittany and Sam ran through her head and she got this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she just wanted to get up and walk away. But she had better manners than that.

So she fidgeted in her seat until Santana looked at her with a raised brow that made her spill what she'd been thinking without her consent.

"You just seem to be taking this Brittany and Sam thing really well…"

Santana knew that it was impossible for the human brain to stop functioning. She knew it was impossible to stop thinking. But that's exactly what she felt was happening. And, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to ask the obvious question of _"What Brittany and Sam thing?"_ because she was smart enough to figure out what Marley had meant.

So her mind immediately went to the glee members and zeroed in on little Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, who'd become a close friend of Santana's back in junior year.

She got up and licked her lips, "Excuse me, Marley, I need to…" and she walked away.

* * *

Tina was talking to Ryder about some song when she felt someone grab her arm and drag her away.

She barely managed to register the look on Santana's face before she was being thrown in an empty classroom and Santana was locking the door.

"Why did Marley Rose just tell me I seemed to be taking the Brittany and Sam thing well?" there was a pause where Tina literally felt her heart break, because she knew the girl in front of her was about to feel the same, "What _thing_?"

Tina swallowed, then cautiously took Santana's hand and guided her to a chair, she took a deep breath, and, "Brittany and Sam are dating."

Santana nodded, but didn't say anything.

Tina sighed, "Santana-"she was cut off by Santana shaking her head.

"It's fine," Santana shrugged, "She deserves to be happy for once, you know, I sure as hell didn't give her what she needed…"

"Santana, she loves you!" Tina exclaimed, hating the look of heartbreak Santana was so obviously trying to mask.

Santana stood up, "Right, that's why she's with Sam," she rolled her eyes.

"She's with Sam because you broke up with her! If you'd just tell her you want her back-"

Santana turned back, glaring at Tina, "Are you crazy? I can't do that! No, not after jun… I just can't."

Tina bit her lip, "You know, what happened with Artie was just a mis-"

"No," Santana started, "What happened with Abrams was that she rejected me. I wasn't good enough then, and I'm not good enough now. So, I really don't think another rejection is all that appealing, Chang," she was breathing heavily and swallowing roughly.

Tina stood up and walked over to her, "Okay, first things first, don't ever let me hear you say you're not good enough, okay? Second, the Artie thing was Brittany being kind; she knew it wasn't fair for either of them for her to break it off just to go back to a being kept a secret! And that's okay!" she hurried to stop Santana's objections, "You weren't ready, Santana, and that's _okay_. But the second you were, she was yours," she chuckled and gently wiped a stray tear that fell down her friend's cheek, "Heck, she was always yours, she still is. She just needs you to say the word, and she'll break this little thing with Sam so fast. I promise you, Santana."

Santana couldn't meet the girl's eyes, "I can't, Tina."

"But wh-"

Santana chuckled shakily, "My heart broke into tiny, little pieces when she chose Artie over me, and I feel like, now it's barely holding itself together. If I do tell her that I want her back, and she chooses Trouty… Tina, I can't…"

Tina gathered the sobbing girl in her arms and spoke gently, "Honey, she is not going to choose him. Won't you trust me?"

After a few minutes, Santana pulled away, "Fine," she wiped a few stray tears, "But… I hope you're right…"

"I know I am," she smiled and kissed the girl's cheek, "Now, go get your girl!"

Santana let out a little laugh before following Tina out of the classroom. Hoping beyond hope that Brittany won't break her heart.

* * *

Standing at the end of the hallway watching Brittany laugh and joke around with Sugar and Marley, Santana couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. But that warm feeling that always came from watching Brittany smiling, laughing or being happy spread through her. And of course, all those insecure, scary terrifying thoughts of Brittany laughing at her, rejecting her, being unhappy with her swam through her mind.

Images of junior year, of confessions and declarations of love and rejections flashed in her head, but Tina's voice was also there, _"Get your girl,"_ she really hoped everything went well.

The hallway cleared until there were a few students scattered around, plus her and Brittany.

She took a deep breath and walked over, balling her shaking hands into fists.

Brittany slowly lifted her head and stared at Santana, shocked. That made Santana feel dread wash over her.

"Santana." Is all she said.

Santana attempted to smile, failing, "Hi…"

"Hi," Brittany licked her lips, "What are you doing here?"

Santana shrugged, "I, um, I wanted to check up on Marley, you know…"

"Right. Yeah. That was a good idea…"

Santana felt tears prickle at her eyes; it had never been awkward between them. Except junior year… And she really didn't want to think about that time. Not right now anyway.

"So, I heard about you and Trouty," she refused to meet Brittany's eyes. She refused to see the pity, the disappointment; she refused to see anything that'll most definitely break her heart.

Brittany, on the other hand, was simply taking in Santana. She saw the way she was clutching her fists so tight, her knuckles were white. She saw the way she was clenching her jaw, the way she was blinking really fast to stop the tears from falling. She saw how her arms flew to wrap around her body, like a shield. She saw how she was bracing herself for rejection. She saw how she wasn't really _there_; she was in her own head, where all those bad thoughts were. Most importantly, she saw how Santana looked exactly like she did junior year. And that made her heart clench painfully. Because, the one thing she never, ever wanted to see was a scared Santana. And there she was, and Brittany knew she was the reason for this. And it hurt.

"Santana?"

The girl in question, looked up, forcing herself to meet Brittany's eyes, "Are you happy?" she whispered.

Brittany softly nodded, and had to bite her lip to keep her tears in when she saw the hurt in those mocha eyes.

"That's great…" Santana shook her head, "This was a bad idea…" then she turned around and started walking away.

Brittany couldn't allow this, so she grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her in, wrapping both her arms around the shaking girl, "It's okay, San, it'll be okay…"

Santana was openly sobbing at this point, "I love you, Brittany,"

"I love you too, baby,"

Santana tightened her hold on the blonde, "I promise I'll try to be better, I promise I'll try extra hard, I promise… Just please…"

Brittany shook her head, her tears flowing freely, "You don't have to try harder, sweetie, you're perfect."

Brittany knew that she couldn't do anything, it was all in Santana's hands, so she allowed the girl a few minutes of quiet, then pulled back slightly, squeezing her shoulders in response to the panic that flashed through her eyes, "San, baby, you need to ask me, okay? I can't do anything until you ask."

Santana swallowed thickly, "Leave…" she took a deep breath then started again, encouraged by Brittany's nod and small, loving smile, "Be with me. Please. Be with me."

Brittany smiled so softly it literally hurt Santana, "Okay."

"Okay?"

Brittany nodded, "Okay!"

Santana let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, "You're gonna break up with Sam?"

"There's still about…" she looked at her phone, "Thirty minutes left of this period. That gives us enough time to get you home, and then I'm gonna come back here and I'm going to talk to Sam," she suddenly looked shy, "And then maybe tonight, we could go out? Catch up?"

Santana sniffled, "I'd really like that,"

Brittany gathered her things then shut her locker, taking Santana's hand in hers and leading her out of the school.

"You know, Britt, you moved on from Trouty Mouth pretty quickly…." She was smirking lightly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Well, he isn't you, so…"

Santana felt warm. Really, really warm. And happy. And –

She needed to call Tina or text her at least.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Let's do this in points.**

1- What the hell is with this crap? I mean, I get that Brittany needs to choose Santana because San is just so damn insecure and scared! So, yeah, Trouty is only a tool in this… But it's gross; they look like siblings!

2- What the F*UK was with that Brittana fandom bashing comments? Wow.

3- Ryan Murphy sucks.

4- Has anyone heard about the rumors saying that episode 13 is gonna be the complete opposite of episode 4 (the break up) for Brittana? And that that's when they're getting back together?

5- I really don't want to get my hopes up, because with Glee, that only means you'll get your heart stomped on! But BRITTANA!

6- Ryan Murphy sucks.

7- HOW ABOUT THAT HEYA/BRITTANA TWEET THAT NAYA MADE! SHE'S SO ADORABLE! TRYING TO CHEER US UP! AWWWWW :D

8- I'm really sad. And I've reached this point where I can't take the crap these people are putting us through :/

9- I really hate all this double standards with Glee! All the straight couples get these cute little scenes and duets and everything! But the gay couples barely get any conversation... It's annoying! I mean, 's been together for two episodes and they've already had two songs and more kisses than Brittana's ever had.

10- Ryan Murphy sucks.

Anyway... Review telling me stuff...

Cheers.


End file.
